


A Shop Infested

by YellowMagicalGirl



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Flash Fic, Redeemed Bular, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowMagicalGirl/pseuds/YellowMagicalGirl
Summary: “Boo?”“You’re my boo.”Or,Bagdwella's husband is no help with gnomes.For the record, this takes place in an au where Bular got redeemed and married Bagdwella, somehow.





	A Shop Infested

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to finally post this one ficlet from Tumblr.

Bagdwella was  _sure_  that the gnomes were up to something. They were  _always_ up to something, no matter  _how_  much her husband seemed to insist otherwise. For some reason he  _liked_  the little pests. She heard chittering coming from a secluded corner of her shop. So  _that_  was where those little beasts were hiding!

Broom in hand, she walked to the area. She shoved the shelves aside to find gnomes playing cards. It would be an impressively large hidey-hole if not for the former Gumm-Gumm playing cards  _with_  them.

“Oh, um,” Bular said, looking around for an excuse. Finding none, he smiled awkwardly at her. “Boo?”

Bagdwella sighed. “You’re my boo. Now will you  _please_  help me get these vermin out of my shop?”


End file.
